


I like your voice

by Kamekatze



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Ji Pyeong is lonely, M/M, Some Humor, simping for Ji Seok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamekatze/pseuds/Kamekatze
Summary: So what if Ji-pyeong threw 400 million won at the first pretty guy he saw. So what if he has been talking to his speaker more than is probably healthy. So what if he can’t wait for Yeong-sil to tell him ‘good morning’ in his new business partner’s voice.Fuck.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Hong Ji Seok
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	I like your voice

It’s just after 10 PM when Han Ji-pyeong returns home. After long hours of the usual madness that comes with every day in the start-up world - brown bag meetings, upscaling plans, ridiculous pitches, too much and yet too little coffee, whatever fucking nonsense Samsan Tech decided to cook up that day - he is just relieved to make it back into his river view penthouse alive.

He punches in his door code and kicks his dress shoes off by the entrance. He leaves his messenger bag on the ground and makes his way into the kitchen. 

The apartment feels too big, sometimes. When he comes home after a day of socializing, of hopeful young people with dreams, to his dark, empty home overlooking the bustling city life.... He shoos those thoughts away and claps on the lights.

“Good evening”, says a voice from the kitchen.

“Holy shit!”, cries Ji-pyeong.

“I’m not sure I understood correctly”, the voice continues.

Ah. Well. If it wasn’t his trusty confidant and friend. Even after months of living with the darn idiot, Ji-pyeong still kept forgetting his beloved roommate every other day. 

“Good evening, Yeong-sil”, Ji-pyeong greets the AI speaker on his kitchen counter.

“Yeong-bin Kim is a supporting character in the popular webtoon ‘True Beauty’. Yeong-bin Kim is also a rapper in idol group ‘SF9’.”

“God, why— thank you, Yeong-sil.”

Why does Ji-pyeong still continue to have hopes for that thing? He shakes his head and moves for his kitchen without another word. Leaving his coat on a leather chair, he opens his fridge. 

If grandma Seo ever caught a glance inside, she’d give up on him on the spot, Ji-pyeong is sure. At least beer isn’t the only thing he has, he reasons to himself. He keeps a variety of alcohol.

God, he’s a sad fuck.

He picks a bottle of red wine and goes to grab a bottle opener. While he starts attacking the cork, he hums quietly to himself.

“That song is ‘Lonely Night’ by Gaeko”, Yeong-sil supplies.

“Goddamnit— “ Ji-pyeong startled and spilt wine on his white shirt. He slams the bottle and opener down on the counter and takes a few deep breaths.

“Yeong-sil, since when can you recognize songs?”, he asks through gritted teeth.

“I’ve always been able to listen in to music.”

“And did you have my permission to listening in?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I underst— “

“Yeong-sil, did I ask??”

“No tasks for now”, the speaker happily chimes.

Ji-pyeong groans.

He finally gets the cork out and pours a glass of red. A minute later, he stretches out his limbs on his sofa. The Seoul skyline flickers beneath him. He takes a sip. Content, he sighs.

Calm and quiet.

It’s still quiet when his glass is half empty. On the second glass, his tie is a bit loose and he’s got some acoustic playlist on in the background.

By the third glass, the quiet is loud and he kinda wishes he’d stayed at Sandbox that night. There’s always some event on over there, always someone to discuss something with.

He sighs and sets down his glass.

“Hey, Yeong-sil-ah, what’s my schedule for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, the god of fortune will send a gentle breeze into your li—“

“Yeong-sil, schedule, not fortune.”

“You have a 10 AM to 5 PM blocked for meetings at Sandbox, a lunch meeting with CEO Yoon at 1.15 PM - meeting notes read ‘Cheongmyeong Company upscaling’ - and the Ko Gil-dong Project charity gala at 6.30 PM.”

Ji-pyeong sits up. “The what at 6.30?”

“The Ko Gil-dong Project charity—“

“Yeah, yeah, more information on that, please.”

“The meeting invitation was sent by Hong Ji-seok, CEO of Ko Gil-dong Project: ‘Dear and highly esteemed Mr. Han, to thank you for your more than generous and kind contribution—‘“

“That’s enough, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.”

Oh, right. Right. Hong Ji-seok. 

Ji-pyeong had first met the guy two weeks prior, when Dong-cheon had elegantly bullied him into speaking with charitable but insanely unprofitable startups for the billionth time. If it hadn’t been for Ji-pyeon’s promise to grandma Seo - that he’d do something nice for someone worse off than her - he probably wouldn’t have agreed to meet CEO Hong in the first place.

Well, that might very nearly have been a greatly missed chance. 

Ji-pyeong had been intrigued to find a small man practically vibrating with nervousness in SH’s meeting room. In his business, Ji-pyeong had grown to expect every classic gray suit to contain an ego larger than life, especially if there was a chance at quick cash at stake. So this eager young guy with some nice ideas and good morals had definitely been a welcome change.

It didn’t help that the man’s hands were warm and soft, or that his eyes were kind, or that his lips looked— Anyways. When that guy spoke his first words, Ji-pyeong nearly suffered a stroke right then and there.

That pretty man had a pretty voice. And that pretty voice seemed damn familiar.

In the present Ji-pyeong turns to harass his AI confidant again. 

“Hey, Yeong-sil-ah, do you know about Hong Ji-seok?”

“Hong Ji-seok is a South Korean actor known for—“

“No, Yeong-sil, Hong Ji-seok is you, you dummy! Or your voice. Or your... dad. Oh, I don’t know. I don’t know anymore.”

“I’m not sure I understood—“

“It doesn’t matter, Ji-seok-ah, I don’t... No, Yeong-sil-ah! Fuck!!”

“I’m not sure—“

“Oh, shut it, you sorry excuse for Intelligence!!”

So what if he threw 400 million won at the first pretty guy he saw. So what if he has been talking to his speaker more than is probably healthy. So what if he can’t wait for Yeong-sil to tell him ‘good morning’ in his new business partner’s voice.

Fuck.

Ji-pyeong downs his third glass of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> Welcome to mission “Han Ji-pyeong, go get some”!
> 
> I absolutely adored the Yeong-sil/Ji-seok plot twist and was so pleasantly surprised with that scene in the final episode!! “Sad rich guy falls for cute guy he’s actually kinda been in love with for months” is something I’d love to have written myself. So, please come along for this all fluffy and happy, maybe some kissy?? ride as I avoid preparing for finals.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please let me know if something irks you.
> 
> Happy 2021, y’all!!


End file.
